Into The Profession
by gabriel.x0
Summary: Kakashi does his best to get a job. But every time he finds the convenient place the strange brown-haired man appears and voila - Kakashi gets fired again. /Real world
1. Chapter 1 - Taxi

Edited it myself. Sorry in advance ^..^

* * *

## Taxi

Kakashi's first day as a taxi-driver went on rather good. He completed all the tasks in time and without any difficulties, even in spite of evening traffic jams. Now it was already night and there was only one last task for this shift left.

He stopped the car not far from the impressive entrance of the hotel. The hotel was huge and pompous. Kakashi whistled in admiration and relaxed into the comfortable seat. Whoever his passenger was, he wasn't in a hurry for sure. Besides, the street, as well as the lobby, looked totally deserted.

After 10 minutes of wait the hotel's doors burst open wide, so Kakashi turned his head to see who's going out. He remembered his last passenger had to be a male. And there was a male. A rather drunk brown-haired youngster fell out of the door frame right to the ground and began to try to stand up, simultaneously muttering something about bastards, unfair life and silly always late men. Kakashi frowned. Did that man mean personally him being always late? He tried so hard today and was in time to every single client! Even now he arrived two minutes earlier! A little bit annoyed, he watched the brown-haired stranger slowly crawling from the hotel's door.

"Who's the best ninja of the town?" the man wondered clearly rhetorically, reaching the causeway's border, "I am!" He hung his head over the edge and stared at the spillway.

Kakashi could be laughing, if all these actions weren't so absurd. He started an engine and slowly drove closer to the lying man.

Two hands appeared on the car's hood and freaky man straitened himself, shamelessly leaning at the car. Kakashi gritted his teeth. The car was new and completely under his responsibility. The man sat on the car's hood and stared at confused Kakashi, who clenched the steering wheel in his hands.

"Hello taxi-driver! Why are you here so late?" he asked, crawling further as if wanting to be face to face with the opponent.

"I'm not late!" muttered Kakashi, a little bit lost and still deciding what to do next. He could either sit inside and watch the stranger scratch his new car with his jacket's zipper and boots or come out and throw him away. He grinned evilly; or maybe he should start the car and drive until the freak fells down…

"I'll call you Silver!" declared the man on the hood.

"Why? Because of my hair?" wondered Kakashi. He sighed and opened his door to come out of the car. It was his first day and the last client, so he had to be polite.

"No, because you've got only one eye," the lying man murmured, now staring at the driver who got round to stay in front of him, "Like a pirate, captain Silver!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Why did everyone think he has only one eye? The fact he covered another eye with a patch couldn't necessarily mean there was an empty hole in his head!

"For you to know – I have two eyes" Kakashi said patiently, while thoughtfully observing the man spread on the car's hood. A body looked really nice – lean and fit, "Besides, I presume that captain Silver had the only leg, not the only eye".

"Well, I don't remember exactly," The man sank into a reverie for a second then frowned and started to crawl further to the edge of the car. When he reached it he looked down at Kakashi's boots, "I hope you have both legs. You have to drive a taxi after all!"

Kakashi smirked and shook his head.

"You don't need both legs to drive an automatic car," he pointed.

"An automate, he?" muttered the man. He was still staring at Kakashi's legs, his face obtaining an expression of great admiration.

"What?" Kakashi asked, definitely distracted by the stranger's intense attention.

"You've got a nice set of legs," The man raised his head and grinned at the taxi-driver, "Can you turn around please?"

"I'm not a fucking model!" Kakashi started to freak out. It was almost dawn; he desired to get into the shower and after that – into the bed, "I was a taxi-driver in the morning and my shift is over, so come already down, I'm going home!"

"Easy there," The man smiled at him and the smile was unexpectedly warm, "Almost accomplished!" He crawled from the car's hood and managed to get to the passenger's seat amazingly quickly. Kakashi exhaled. Maybe it was just a little drop of doom for the otherwise wonderful day? He sat back at the driver's seat and started the car. His passenger was suddenly quiet, just sitting there and humming a strange melody.

"What's the name?" wondered Kakashi. Actually, he only asked his inner self, hoping to remember the name he read on the passenger's list before. Too lazy to look at the list he had in his pocket, he somehow ended saying the question aloud.

"Ah?" the man shuddered and darted to look at Kakashi, as if surprised to see him there. Kakashi decided it was one of the after-effects of silly drinking, "Oh! I'm Iruka."

"So, where do I take you, Iruka?" Kakashi asked, turning the car to the main road.

"You take me home, captain!" cheered the man.

"Of course," Kakashi nodded patiently, "And where is that home of yours?"

"Home of mine?" By the sound of the voice it was possible to consider that the man was very much surprised, "I don't have one for this night, I'm afraid".

Kakashi looked away from the road and squinted at his passenger.

"Where do I take you then?"

The man shrugged.

"To your place, I guess".

Frowning, Kakashi finally put the list with 'must-be-passenger' names out of his pocket.

"And your last name, please…"

"Umino," declared the man happily, "To your service, captain," he added, although Kakashi missed it.

"Holy shit!" he growled. Of course there was a completely different last name on his list, "I'm so fucked!"

But it was too late to return to the hotel anyway. Kakashi squinted at his present passenger again. That one was quietly giggling, dozing off into the deep alcoholic sleep.

Kakashi sighed and turned the car around to drive home. There was no other option in his tired mind.

He stopped the car near the porch and came out. Inhaling deeply the refreshing air of the morning, Kakashi stared at the horizon, where the sun just started to climb up the still dark sky. The passenger's door opened too and the strange brown-haired man straightened, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Wow! The sunrise is great!" he admired and limped forward to stand near the driver and have a better view. He narrowed his eyes, enjoying the bloody red half-circle, perfectly visible through the rare gray clouds.

"Yes, great," Kakashi muttered, exhaling heavily, "Look, Iruka, I don't know what you are …"

"I'm sorry I'm being a trouble!" the man turned to Kakashi to look into his uncovered eye, "I'm such a failure, I hate myself for drinking so much yesterday!" tears appeared in the corners of his eyes and immediately ran down his cheeks, "I don't even have money left to pay you for…"

Kakashi couldn't bear the tears and that settled everything. He reached for the man's hand, squeezed it in his palm and pulled him to the house. They entered the dark hall and Kakashi managed to soundlessly close the door. The stranger stood there, slightly trembling after the chilly breeze of the street, tears on his face.

"There must be a reason for you to drink so much," Kakashi whispered and stroked the brown hair soothingly, "I'm sure, everything will be alright," Probably, the misery was the one more after-effect of silly drinking. He pitied the man; he knew very well how it usually went.

The next moment he understood he had a male's body in his arms and it leaned into him passionately.

"Thank you!" The man pressed his forehead to Kakashi's shoulder, "Thank you, I'll pay you back somehow, I promise."

Kakashi smiled at that expressive talk and hugged the stranger encouragingly. The warmth of the human soul wasn't something to pay for. If he supported the man, it was because he wanted to, not because he needed something in return.

"You owe me nothing, you hear me?" Kakashi slid his arm up and down the man's spine. The gesture supposed to be soothing, still it caused a thrill, "Calm down, whatever you are upset with will get either over or better, just wait," He realized he was whispering sweet nothings and the body under his palms wasn't so tense anymore. And it felt good to have a human near, to hold him tight, to let him touch you…

This was the point. Kakashi realized the man was pressing into him. Two hands slid down his sides and resided at his bum. He froze. And then he didn't hear, but felt the words, whispered to his neck by the slightly wet lips.

"Thank you, you are so nice… My head is spinning and I guess it's not because of alcohol anymore. Please, hold me like this, will you?"

"I will…" Kakashi first said and only then thought about the meaning of the said words. Though, could it be important what was said, when a warm desirous body was in his arms? He stopped talking and started to feel and enjoy, then enjoy and respond, then respond and lead. Exploring each other, their hands tentatively traveled along still covered bodies. Kakashi speculated if it was all wrong while the male he was going to fuck was a stranger…

But the lust is an instinct and it's difficult to stay cool, especially when you are aroused and scent you can get more, much more pleasure from delectable well-build body of the other human.

Kakashi growled. If the man volunteered to be on his mercy, who was Kakashi to decline his fall?

Still, having a couple of weak doubts about the prey's freewill, Kakashi decided to perform a little test. He grabbed the man's buttocks with his both hands and squeezed them.

"Now, how tight shall I hold you?" he murmured.

Instead of darting away or slapping his face for abuse, the man pushed his ass back, further into Kakashi's hands.

"The best you can…" The answer came in a whisper, full of need and carnality.

Kakashi made his palm slide into the other man's pants. His long fingers dig into the gape between the two round cheeks. The man arched his back and moaned. He breathed hard and trembled with desire.

There was no need for any verbal declarations after that. The state of the body in Kakashi's arms was enough to persuade and encourage him to feel free and take what he could take. They were going to pleasure each other and hold each other as tight as it could be possible to compensate the warmth they both lacked.

The man stepped back and slowly unbuttoned Kakashi's shirt. When he busied himself with his own shirt, Kakashi unzipped his pants, and then unbuttoned the man's jeans.

"Where is the bedroom?" the man wondered, turning around and pulling his clothes off. Kakashi threw away his loose shirt and pants and pressed his naked body into the man's back.

"Oh, I think I'll show it to you later," he whispered. His hands moved up the toned abdomen to the man's nipples, "What about we start here?" Kakashi squeezed both nipples roughly and then rolled them between his fingertips with a soothing tenderness. He thought he controlled the situation so far and was proud of himself, but, after the man brought his hands back and grabbed his hips to draw him closer, he lost it.

"You are so big and hard," Iruka's voice trembled with admiration, he just got the chance to feel how impressive Kakashi's excitement was, "And I'm so hungry… had no possibility to eat anything today…" He turned around and fell on his knees in front of Kakashi. Kakashi smiled down at the genuflected man and pulled his hair band to loosen the brown strands. The man smiled up at him and opened his mouth. And then it started.

It was crazy, hot, fast and overwhelming. In the hallway, where Iruka sucked him off, slurping his semen greedily. In the living room, where Kakashi pumped both their erections together, while licking Iruka's stained lips and face clean. In the kitchen, where Kakashi wanted to get a lube from the locker with medications, but was caught from behind and immediately got two teasing fingers into his hole and a naughty palm on his shaft. In the bedroom, where he repeatedly pushed his once again stone hard member into the tight lubed passage of the stranger whom he met just a couple of hours ago and who was already closer to him then some of his old friends. In the bath, where he got the greasiest, but definitely the best ride of his life…

How many times did they make each other come? Does it matter? It was a hell of the day, filled with moans of desire and kinky requests. And it was a hell of the night, full of cuddling and rubbing.

Perfect as it happened to be, it was totally unhealthy. They should probably have a serious conversation in the morning. Yet, Kakashi wasn't sure he was ready for it.

The next day, very early in the morning Kakashi had to go to work. Caught in the sudden cowardice attack, he left his happily sleeping fuck-buddy in his bed. He thought he was smart, still the destiny showed him he was wrong.

As soon as he appeared in taxi-office to get the new list of passengers, they told him he was fired. The important man, whom he didn't collect the night before yesterday, complained, and Kakashi's fate was decided: no more taxi-driving for him, because he happened to get into the town taxis' black book.

Well, okay… he just had to find himself in another profession.

Kakashi spend the rest of the day completing his dismissal, returning the car, paying the bill for replacement of the scratched hood… He returned home with the pile of stamped documents only to find it absolutely empty and cold, as always.

The mess of the previous day was thoroughly cleaned; the house seemed even tidier than ever. But the man has gone without leaving a note. Kakashi sighed and got himself a bottle of beer from the fridge and an orange-covered book from the shelf. After a couple of sips he closed his eyes and smiled dreamily. Whatever yesterday's affair was, it was totally worth the lost job.


	2. Chapter 2 - Massage

## Massage

Iruka stopped on the massage parlor's porch, a gift-certificate for one massage clenched in his fist. Today was the last day he could have it. And as far as it was a present from the friend and the said friend was very pissed off with Iruka unwilling to get the massage for almost a year already… Well, being a very polite man and a thoughtful friend, Iruka just had to grit his teeth and find the massage parlor, where they performed that damn massage!

Usually Iruka was a rather cheerful person, but last week turned out severely irritating. The main reason of it was his constant and inevitable problem with spatial orientation. He hated it, but he couldn't say where the north was. Every day Iruka accomplished reaching the bus stop near his house and going to his work, but he failed in finding any new destination, even when he had a map with detailed description.

A week ago, when he was mightily upset, he got drunk. It must've been his luck he met a tall strong silver-haired beauty right that day. The gorgeous man was so kind to him, he took him home and comforted him, and they spent a day and a night together. But when Iruka woke up in the morning the man wasn't near, he wasn't anywhere around! Deciding that he left to buy something for breakfast, Iruka cleaned the rooms they messed, means he cleaned practically the whole house.

He was almost done and was currently washing the traces of sperm's spurts off the longcase clock's glass in the living-room, when he noticed what time it showed. Never in his life had Iruka dressed so quickly. He ran out of the house to be in time to his classes in such a hurry, he completely forgot to look at the house's number and the street's name. And for sure he wasn't interested in the man's name while they… Well, he had his mouth too full to think about such formalities.

Iruka explored the streets he thought the man's house was located on for three days in a row, but each time got lost and had to surrender. He cursed himself for that carelessness. As prudent as he usually behaved, he still made a lot of silly things! Iruka caught himself on the thought he wasn't upset about spontaneous fucking with the unknown man, but was upset he lost an opportunity for the further interactions of the same sort. That was new. He never fell so lowly, he considered himself as a staid person, not some slut. Yet, it felt so good to be in the silver-haired man's arms! He craved for resumption and couldn't help it.

If not the sore ass as a reminder, he would probably decide it was a wonderful dream. Still he limped for five days and it was amazingly irritating! Because he was ready to limp like this all his life, but messed it up, lost the sight of the man and had no clues how to find him.

By the end of the sixth day after the remarkable twenty-four hours activity, Iruka realized he was head over heels in love. He continued to convince himself it was easy to fall in love with someone you don't communicate with and whom you simply idealize all the time. It didn't help much.

Iruka entered the large airy hall and was met by the smiling girl at the reception desk. She looked at his crumpled almost expired certificate and winced disapprovingly. Iruka blushed. He was so careless these days, and so odd. Even his nonchalant roommates told him he behaved strange. By the way it was completely their fault; all this happened only because they forbid him to come home one night!

"Please go along this corridor to the very last room on the left," the girl showed him direction and turned back to the table, "Your masseur will be there in five minutes. Please find the instruction on the room's wall and prepare for the procedure".

Iruka hesitated for a moment and saw her stabbing the intercom on her desk.

"Call the newbie from his break. We have an off-plan client and he has to treat this client in the room number seven."

Iruka bit his lower lip. He turned out to be more a nuisance than a virtue to that unknown person! They will probably hate him for this sudden invasion.

Still, he dragged himself into the said room and found the paper with instructions. There were only three clauses: to be fully undressed, to wrap a white towel around the hips and to lie face down on the high narrow bench in the middle of the room.

Iruka shrugged and began to follow the regulations. First of all he chose a white towel from the heap of towels of all possible colors. If not a weird prescription, he'd probably choose the pretty one in colors of rainbow. It must be a sort of a mean tease of this parlor - revealing this amount of items and giving no choice at all. To think about it, it was much like Iruka's life…

After stripping and fixing the white towel low on his hips, Iruka climbed up onto the bench and positioned himself on his stomach. Hopefully the torture will be quick and he'll be able to return to his miserable lonely self-pity soon.

The door opened and closed.

"Hello," said the deep voice and Iruka heard the sound of running water while the masseur washed his hands. Iruka sighed and pressed his forehead into the bench.

"Hello. I'm sorry I barged in all of the sudden," there were almost inaudible steps and he felt a presence near his naked side. It made Iruka shrunk.

"It is okay," the voice seemed to break at some point.

"I was wondering – why is it prescribed for the towel to be white?" Iruka asked, staring at the surface of the bench in front of his nose, "I'd like another one. The rainbow-colored looks much better to me."

The person hummed and Iruka felt a light pat on his lower part. He darted to turn around, desiring to see who that insolent bastard was.

"The rainbow will surely suit you better, Iruka," the bastard drawled lazily and grinned at Iruka's shocked expression. He was tall and silver-haired. The moment Iruka saw the familiar face with the patch over the left eye his breath was completely cut off.

"You…"

"What a nice surprise to see you here," The man made Iruka lay back and press his forehead into the bench. There was a specific sound of the massage cream being squeezed out of the tube and Iruka felt it spread over his back. The next moment skillful hands started to rhythmically stroke the exposed sides and spine.

"What are you doing?" Iruka muttered, aching to lean into the tender touches.

"I'm massaging you," spitted the man, "You are here not just to see personally me, I presume," he added bitterly.

"Oh! Are you angry with me?" Iruka moaned, as the man's movements became rougher, fingers kneading the tensed knots and pressing the sensitive points. These hands were magic! And not just only the hands…

"Not at all," the hands traveled along Iruka's spine to his tail bone and dragged the towel a little bit lower to have a better access, "Although I'm mad at myself for taking an advantage on drunken you."

"Don't be," All Iruka managed to moan was that short phrase. He wanted to explain everything, to tell the silver-haired man how he felt about him, to declare that he missed him, but the fingers moved up and down his back and made him forget the words and melt into sensations. It seemed to him the masseur had not two hands, but six.

"Turn around," the hoarse voice ordered and Iruka complied. He lay on his back getting the view of the very concentrated silver-haired man, who was definitely avoiding the eye-contact. The skillful fingers began to massage Iruka's chest, keeping the already perk nipples strictly out of reach. It was a real torture, but it felt wonderful. Iruka closed his eyes and relaxed, letting the man treat him as he chose – his chest, hands, legs, stomach…

Suddenly the fingers stopped their moves and Iruka opened his eyes. Silver-haired masseur was towering above his spread body and staring at the impressive bulge, covered with white towel.

"See something interesting?" exhaled Iruka. He sounded damn husky, but he was on the edge, so it was understandable. Not that anyone could reproach him.

The silver-haired man muttered something unintelligible and licked his lips. Iruka saw his hands trembling and smirked. It must have been as torturous for the teaser as it was for his prey!

"Want me to massage it too?" the man whispered finally, discarding the specifications. The hope and admire Iruka heard in that voice almost made him come. He bit his lip and immediately reached for the edge of the towel wrapped around his lower part just to throw it wide open.

"Please do," managed to pant Iruka, "No massage cream on that part though," he added, relaxing and closing his eyes to enjoy the expected procedure, "but you can lay your creamy palms on my nipples".

"Every client's wish must be granted," the man murmured, straddling Iruka's legs in one swift motion and lowering his silver-haired head to his client's abdomen.

Iruka already bit his lower lip almost through. It was hardly bearable; he couldn't simply lay there, because the silver-haired man performed very amusing things on his lower part. There were licks and rubs of the tongue on his painfully erected cock. They were the weak attempts to sooth his aching need though. They were more of the badgering style, aimed to make him loose his control. The man definitely enjoyed working on him; his lips covered Iruka's erection, drew it into the wet mouth, sucked on its sides and its tip, sent the shivers up and down the whole body. And the fact the man whispered dirty words between his working sessions didn't help to calm down and last longer.

"Here, give it… delicate but firm… feels so sweet… and if I use the teeth... yes, twitch inside of me…"

There was a light knock and they heard the woman's gentle voice coming though the door.

"The next client in fifteen minutes; be ready to come to room number nine."

The man abandoned Iruka's cock with a loud slurp.

"Understood," he said and waited until the sound of the knocking heels died between the corridor's walls.

"Ah," Iruka groaned. He felt very unhappy it turned out like this. But soon enough he realized it wasn't the end yet.

"I'm going to leave for the room number nine only after you come into my mouth, Iruka. Do you get me?"

"No, you get me," horny Iruka pointed, aiming to put his erection back into the man's mouth. The man smirked at his attempts and mercifully took him all the way to the very hilt, "Are you looking forward to suck off the next client too?"

He felt the man humming around him and suck his aching shaft even harder before retreating.

"Are you jealous?" the man asked and immediately returned to sucking of the leaking cock, simultaneously rolling Iruka's nipples between the fingers and watching his client's reaction through the half-lidded eye.

"Suck!" Iruka commanded, patting the silver head, "Suck me like it's the last cock you are to taste in your life," he moaned, very well aware that he was jealous indeed. And this unexpected jealousy made him even harder. He arched and pushed into the other man's mouth, enjoying hearing his appreciative growls.

Iruka realized it wasn't a normal reaction, but he got his release imagining his silver-haired masseur's mouth working on the different cocks, sometimes pleasuring two or three erected shafts at one time. As weird as the dreamy image was, it drew him over the edge very fast and made his orgasm amazingly intense.

While he panted hard, the silver-haired man carefully cleaned his mouth and Iruka's spent shaft with the rainbow-colored towel.

"Thank you for your visit, we'll be glad to see you in our massage parlor again," the man declared officially, straightening and towering above Iruka's still spread body. He gave Iruka a last look, strange expression in his single visible eye, and turned away, "You can take the used towels home, as a present from the parlor. Have a nice day."

The door closed with the loud 'thud!' and everything around Iruka grew quiet.

Slowly, he stood up from the bench and began to gather his things, quietly humming a sort of simple tune.

'I surely will,' Iruka thought, 'By all means I'll come here again, but it's not because I need another massage of course. I'll come here for you!'

When Iruka returned to the hall he was all happiness and joy. He went to the desk and smiled at the receptionist.

"The man who massaged me, can you tell me his name?"

The girl frowned at him, definitely confused with his mood transformed from sulky into beaming.

"This information is private, I can't divulge it. You can ask him yourself, it's quite possible he'd like to inform you," she drawled, watching Iruka intensely.

Iruka sighed and smiled at her even brighter.

"Ah, I can't ask him now, he's already busy with the next client."

The girl's frown deepened.

"Well, you can come and ask him tomorrow, he'll be on duty."

"Can you make me an appointment, please?" Iruka almost clapped his hands in excitement.

With a barely noticeable nod girl opened the enormous order-book.

"Three p.m. is okay?" she wondered.

"Great!" Iruka cried and took the pink coupon with the date and time stamped on it, "Thank you so much!"

The last thing he noticed before he exited the massage parlor was the girl narrowing her eyes at him while pressing the button on the intercom.

The first thing he noticed the very next day when he entered the massage parlor was a new receptionist, a boy. He smiled at Iruka politely. But after the boy saw Iruka's pink coupon his smile faded.

"Sorry, the man you've been appointed with doesn't work here anymore."

"What?" Iruka's jaw dropped, "Why?"

"Oh," the boy drawled, "there was an incident, involving him abusing the client. We have cameras in every room. After our bosses watched the yesterday's record, this man was fired. We take care of our customers, you see?"

"I see," muttered Iruka, feeling his face turn red and very glad that this boy was unaware he happened to be the exact abused client. With the little difference that what was named 'abusing' made him a very happy man.

But what if the silver-haired masseur did the same things with other clients too? Just like Iruka imagined it yesterday while being sucked off? There was no possibility to ask him about it now. Iruka was given a second chance and failed it miserably, as well as the first one.

"Would you like me to make you an appointment with another masseur? A proper one?" the boy wondered. He opened the order-book, ready to write.

"No!" Iruka turned around and left the massage parlor with intention never to come there again. He ran away and didn't stop until he reached his flat's door. In his room he grabbed a huge pillow from the bed, pressed it to his face and screamed his lungs out until he had no more breath.

He wanted to get drunk, very-very drunk.


	3. Chapter 3 - Call-Center

## Call-Center

"Thank you for your call, don't hesitate to contact us in a case you have any further problems," muttered Kakashi, dropping the phone with an annoyed sigh. Some people were really unbelievable!

His cheerful shift's partner, who additionally took a part as his supervisor, was very much delighted by the way the things went, though. He was smirking at Kakashi, simultaneously managing to chew the back of the pencil.

"Who was it then?"

"The old lady asked for help, I had to guide her through the TV-channels settings," Kakashi looked at the clock, "It took me the whole half of an hour just to teach her where the main buttons were placed. I have a weird feeling it took us centuries to succeed!"

"That's why I love to have a trainee! Hate to do it myself," The man sucked on the tip of his pencil for a while, then grimaced and put it out of his mouth, revealing the thoroughly chewed piece of rubber on top of it. Wincing, he tore the damaged rubber off the pencil and stuck the wooden part back into his mouth, definitely enjoying the feeling of the soft wood yielding under the pressure of his teeth.

Kakashi stared at his supervisor for a moment. Yes, people were really unbelievable! Disapprovingly, he shook his mane of silver hair and lowered his gaze at his desk.

For a change, the telephone stood quiet at the table's surface. Kakashi speculated if he could read a book for a while, only until the next call comes. The book was a little bit extraordinary for the ordinary people's taste and Kakashi made a special paper-jacket to hide its orange color as well as the amusing picture on the cover page. Actually he made it because he decided to be very accurate and try not to disturb or anger anyone, in particular those who could influence his position as a valid worker.

He was pulling the book out of the pocket when the sudden flesh of red light made him stop and shove the book back.

The minute later Kakashi coughed, and his supervisor came to himself after his reverie, which included the ever present rhythmic chewing of the pencil; it took him one more minute to notice the red lamp sparkling on his phone and indicating the incoming call.

The wide grin appeared on the chewer's lips.

"Now, newbie, ready for some more practice?" the man asked, leering at Kakashi's disappointed face, "I'm going to find out what they want and if it's not highly complicated, you are to continue the talking."

The man was talking on the phone for a while already and Kakashi decided he was saved from this one. He reached for his precious book and started to tug it out of the pocket again, but there was no chance for reading.

"…and yes, if you want you can pick your parcel at our retail outlet. Mind writing the address? Yes," Dictating the address supervisor pointed the end of his pencil with the numerous bite marks at Kakashi.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and made a short hand wave, showing that he was ready to proceed with the call.

"I'm going to switch you to the trainee, who'll take your order. Please stay on the line," the button of switch was pushed and Kakashi's number was dialed. Kakashi's phone started to ring in its turn.

"It's an internet shop order plus a little product consultation. Open the base to be ready to answer the client's questions. And, by the way, it's a regular customer; open his card to add an order directly there, ID number 05957. I may be going to the control room to listen how you do it," the chewed pencil was once again pointed at Kakashi in one smooth precautionary gesture and the man went out of the room.

Kakashi grunted. He was threatened like that every single time, and still that chewer had never checked him. Of course, Kakashi knew that the calls could be recorded for the service improvement. But he didn't think it was more than a verbal encouragement for the clients to be sure the institution cared about them.

"Hello, operator number 0317 here to provide you consultation and receive your order," said Kakashi politely, simultaneously opening the base and the customer's file in his computer. The computer was rather slow and took a lot of time to load the requested information; Kakashi hated it.

"Hello, I want to make a usual order and also I have a question about the new discount offer. I want all information about how it works," said the monotonous voice on the other end of the line.

"One moment please," Kakashi muttered, waiting impatiently for the pages to load. It was so slow he started to wonder if he could meanwhile take a quick glimpse into his neatly residing in his pocket book.

All of sudden the page with the personal information appeared in front of his face and his eye widened. There was a picture of the customer, a tan-skinned, smiling young man with a long scar across the bridge of his nose, and a name in big fat black letters. These letters, as well as the picture, were definitely laughing at Kakashi.

"Umino Iruka," Kakashi read and unintentionally exhaled the name into the phone aloud.

"That's right," said the hardly recognizable voice patiently, "I want two large bottles of scotch and one bottle of gin, please. And add there two liters of tonic too."

"Iruka," Kakashi looked through the records of previous orders – only alcohol, several bottles every two weeks, "Iruka, why are you ordering alcohol in such amounts? Are you a barkeeper?"

"What? No!" the voice became more alert, "I drink it myself, okay? Did you make a record of my order?"

"But why? You shouldn't drink so much!" Kakashi barked, forgetting that he was on duty. He became very concerned about this man, whom he knew may be not very well, but certainly very close.

"I'm going to drink as much as I like!" shouted Iruka's voice, "It's my life and I'm doing exactly what I want! Especially at the moments when it sucks!"

"Are you drunk?" asked Kakashi, only now noticing the hysterical notes in the man's voice.

"That's not your problem!" Iruka sobbed and Kakashi heard the sound of two large gulps.

"Okay," Kakashi sighed, "Write your order's number down. It's 09440715802. You can pick it up at the retail outlet in three days. In a case you forget the order's number, your ID card will do," he added quickly, noticing the annoyed panting on the other side of the telephone, "And you wanted to ask something about the discounts."

"You know what, as an operator you suck," mumbled Iruka, extremely honest in his drunken state. He must be angry because of all personal questions and Kakashi could understand it. Still, it was rather displeasing to hear such complements as 'you suck'.

"I remember you enjoying me sucking on you; all wriggling and panting and so eager," snapped Kakashi mechanically.

"What?" Iruka exhaled loudly, not believing his ears.

Kakashi realized what he said; only it was already too late to pretend it didn't happen. Furthermore, now he was raged.

"You, biting your lower lip while I traced your erected cock with my tongue. You, running your fingers through my hair before tugging my head closer and making me swallow your length. You, forcing me to stand on my all fours and teasingly providing me with the view of your stone hard penis, caressed by your own fingers right in front of my nose..."

"Wait… Silver, is it you there?" whispered Iruka disbelievingly, "That's impossible, I just started the bottle! May be you are right, I drink too much and begin to hear the verbal descriptions of my own dirty dreams..."

"Hey, I'm not a dirty dream, I fucked you and it is true!"

"Yes, yes..."

"Remember, in my kitchen, when you caught me from behind. Remember what I did to you after that?" Kakashi chuckled. Surely it wasn't possible to confuse that act with a mere dream!

"Oh, yes," murmured Iruka's voice, "You were so fast, I didn't even notice how you managed to block me between the fridge and the table. It was so overwhelmingly uncomfortable there, but the way your cock slid between my tights and the way you pumped me, made it totally worth the pain in my upper arms…"

"You like it rough sometimes, don't you?" asked Kakashi, already knowing an answer.

But, instead of reply he heard the heavy breath, accompanied by the sound of the pulled down zipper and unfolding clothes. Iruka moaned from the other side of the phone. Kakashi suspected he had his hands full of the hardening flesh and it made his heart to start beating faster.

"Oh gosh, Iruka…" he murmured, totally fond of the man's growls of pleasure.

"Talk, please," whispered Iruka's voice, filled with the hints of yearning, "Remind me of what we were doing in the bed."

Kakashi bit his lip, hesitating. They made a lot of things in the bed!

"Well, I wanted to play with you a bit longer, because we both just came after you jumped me again right in the door frame. But you were so convincing in your desire to get fucked properly, that I had to immediately start preparing your ass for an intrusion. You definitely liked the process, because right when I pushed the third finger inside your still very tight passage you sat up and started to impale yourself on my fingers…"

"Your long fingers," moaned Iruka, panting, "all the way in my ass…"

"I think you are going to come even before I'll get to the part where I tie your wrists to the headband," shared Kakashi as a matter of fact.

"Ah! Ah… You were so attentive to me…"

"Of course I was. Anything to get into that pretty ass of yours. It was such a pleasure to have you on my cock. Especially that time when you made me promise not to move and stay still and performed the fucking yourself back on my hardness. You were gorgeous in that position, the way your hipbones moved forwards and backwards..."

"Ah…" Iruka's voice sounded exhausted.

Kakashi smiled. He lived through all these memories over and over again during his lonesome evenings at home.

"Did you come?" he asked straightforwardly.

But he had no chance to get an answer, because there was a loud click in the telephone; then a recorded female voice announced the fail of connection and expressed the apologies.

'Caught,' realized Kakashi, 'I'm caught!'

How could he forget that he was at work and the calls could be recorded or overheard? Moreover, how could he loose his head because of that man again? The answer was easy enough. He had a soft spot for him, based on impressions after the experience of what they were able to do together. The main part of this all was - trusting each other. The level of trust, which could be achieved only after the long time of knowing your partner, seemed to exist already on the night of their very first interaction. It was amazing.

The door opened and Kakashi's supervisor came in, the remaining hints of utter shock still noticeable on his face. Although, judging by the fact that the man was beaming, it must be a very pleasant shock.

"Naughty, aren't you, Kakashi?" he drawled after he pulled the poor pencil out of his mouth. The pencil looked like it was partly eaten.

Kakashi shrugged submissively, admitting that he was guilty.

"So, I'm fired, I presume?"

He wondered if it will be smooth or he'll have a nasty talk with some gruesome boss.

"No, you are not fired. But you'll be transferred to the delivery department to prevent further problems with you talking to the clients," The supervisor stood there in the sort of a reverie, tapping his pencil's tip against his teeth until he noticed another man nearby frowning. Finally, he sucked that piece of wood back into his mouth and grinned at Kakashi, "I like you and I took the nerve to speak for you. So, say thanks."

Kakashi grunted.

"Thanks!" he said. "Why do I have a wicked idea you've heard the entire talk from the very beginning and didn't make an effort to stop me when I became naughty?"

"Well, you've got a fair idea. I was curious about you and you've entirely met my expectations. Let's hope you can do better in the delivery department. I have some privileges here, you see. It's because the head manager is… a very good friend of mine," the man winked at Kakashi and continued to absentmindedly perform biting and sucking on his pencil.

"Okay, I'll get ready for my transfer then," Kakashi gathered his several belongings and stood up to go and talk with the manager.

"Don't forget to arrange a delivery order for client number 05957 before you leave," pointed the strict voice while he walked out of the room.

"Oh, I won't forget that" laughed Kakashi.

The laugh died on his lips as soon as he closed the door behind him.

In spite of all appreciative moans he heard on the phone, Kakashi was quite sure that incredible man, Iruka, must already hate him at this point. It was because he took an advantage of him in his weak state once again.


	4. Chapter 4 - Retail Outlet

## Retail Outlet

On a sunny Sunday morning Iruka stopped in front of the huge building, which looked like an airplane hangar. He was here many times before and this time, as always, the only reason to visit this place was to take his precious ordered bottles.

Actually, at first he wasn't at all sure he made an order. One week ago he woke up in the middle of the night and realized that he was a full mess. Omitting such annoying, but not unusual, evidences as one empty bottle of whiskey, one half-empty bottle of scotch, a thoroughly alcohol-sodden and stinky carpet and his denuded penis covered in cold cum, there also was a note. A note was basically a sheet of squared paper from a notebook with a long row of numbers similar to the number of an order. That note amused Iruka the most, because, well, the weird boozy dream he had before, included an episode of him making an order in the certain internet shop, but could it be he really accomplished it?

Could it be he talked to his silver-haired crush? Could it be he acted like a fool again?

For three days Iruka was hesitating, tried not to think about the incident, avoided to look at the coffee table in the living room, where the note with numbers resided. At heart, he even hoped one of his roommates will accidentally throw it away. But, in the evening of the third day he gave up and called the internet shop.

"Hallo, here is Umino Iruka. I made an order several days ago; can you remind me the order's number?"

An operator told him to wait while they were looking through the data. It appeared that indeed, he made an order, similar to the orders he often makes, and it was already waiting for him in the retail outlet. The number of that order was identical to the number in his note.

Digesting that information, Iruka gulped.

"Do you know who took my order when I called?" he asked accurately. As if on its own accord, his hope was rising with every slowly passing second.

For sure, they knew exactly who that person was. But, maybe, there were some problems or inconveniences?

"No! No problems at all!" cried Iruka reassuringly, "Only… can I talk to him again?"

They were afraid he couldn't. They had no opportunity to establish such type of connection. His order was made via the main call-center.

Iruka dropped the phone, feeling frustrated. He didn't understand the explanation, but he had got the idea there was no chance to talk to that person anyway.

Still, somehow, staying near the entrance into the retail outlet now, Iruka experienced the tingling sensations. As if the parcel, he was going to get, was a connecting link between him and the silver-haired man he lost.

He sighed at these melancholic thoughts and stepped into the bustling atmosphere of the hangar. It consisted just of endless rows of countless shelves, full with boxes of different sizes and shapes. A lot of people scurried here and there, all of them looking very busy and in a hurry.

Doing his best to not to get into anyone's way, Iruka slipped past two men carrying a vast piece of glass and a slim fellow furiously kicking a definitely heavy package towards the exit. As he neared the desk, a purple-haired woman's head dived out from under the desk's surface and stared at him.

"Order?"

A little bit confused, Iruka nodded, and pulled a note with an order's number from his pocket.

"Hey, trainee! Come here!" cried the woman suddenly.

Iruka noticed the movement and raised his head in amusement. There was somebody sitting on the top of a shelf right behind the desk. It was impossible to see the upper body because of the curtain, which partly hid the shelf from the sight of the customers. Still, Iruka saw two pale hands with an orange-covered book laying flat in the palms. With the loud 'thud!' the book was closed. After it disappeared in the uniform's pocket, the person jumped down to the floor and stepped closer to the desk.

"Yes?" said the familiar voice.

Iruka froze, staring at the pale hand stretched to receive his crumpled note.

"Get the package, please," the woman ordered, pushing the note into her trainee's palm, and then crawling back under the desk. Before she disappeared there though, she pointed her finger at Iruka. "And you can wait on a visitor's bench."

Iruka didn't even look in direction of that visitor's bench. He couldn't tear his eyes off the figure that was going away from him in direction of the nearest row of shelves.

The person, who now clenched Iruka's note in his pale hand, was tall, had silver hair and wore a patch across his left eye.

Iruka looked around. No one was watching him, a hectic rustle prevailing over the busy people. With the utmost caution and stealth he was only capable of Iruka followed the silver-haired man and entered the empty passage between the shelves. He saw the man in the very end of the row turning to the side and ran after him at the highest speed he could manage.

Keeping up with the man was rather hard, but Iruka didn't mind it. He was very much excited. It could be his last chance to get closer to that silver-haired beauty and he wasn't in a mood to let him escape this time.

Iruka guessed they went already several kilometers deep into hangar's depths. The sounds of the people's activities died somewhere behind his back. This following was similar to hunting with the only difference that Iruka didn't know yet what he'd do when he reaches his goal. Also, he was sure he won't be able to find the way back on his own. With his brilliant spatial orientation he surely won't.

All of sudden, right around the next corner, Iruka saw the man of his dreams near the shelf, rummaging between the sorted boxes. Iruka froze, staring at his lean body's dynamical movements.

Finally, the man found what he was looking for and stared at the number and the name at the box.

"Umino Iruka," the pale lips mumbled.

Iruka decided that he had already hesitated long enough and headed strait to him.

The silver-haired man heard his hurried steps and turned his face to his approaching figure. The expression of utter shock was priceless.

"Not at all happy to see me in flesh?" wondered Iruka.

Ashamed of the slight blush appearing on his cheeks, the man averted his visible eye and busied himself with rearranging the boxes in the shelf.

"You shouldn't be here, there can be problems," he muttered.

Iruka stepped closer to him and embraced him from behind, resting his head on the man's shoulder. He felt the body in his arms shudder and a long sigh of pleasure left the man's frame. From the corner of his eye Iruka noticed the pale fingers clench on the edge of the shelf. And emotions overwhelmed him, making him tighten an embrace. This was his man in his arms, the only one he wanted, the only one he dreamed about, the only one who excited his senses to no end. The most exiting fact was that the man reacted at his touches, he anticipated, he wanted to be intimate too. There could be no better proof that Iruka was desirable.

The tanned hands slid up and down the broad chest.

"Just a small talk, I promise. I have several things I want to tell you," he announced in a whispering voice. Yes, he wanted to talk, but he couldn't keep his hands from exploring the curves of that body.

"What things?" the man exhaled and slightly arched his back for better contact.

Iruka hummed, letting his hands wonder further, caressing not only the chest, but also the tensed arms, which rested on the shelf.

"I like you," said Iruka simply, "From our very first time together I felt that there is something in you I lack and I want to be near you. I fancy you, I dream about you… Since I know you, there was no single hour I didn't think about you. And it's very frustrating that I loose your track at every turn and can't reach you at my will."

Iruka's hands stopped their wondering and resided on the lower part of the man's abdomen. He took the nerve and caressed the newly formed bulge through the rough material of the uniform pants.

"What do you want?" the man panted heavily and Iruka wasn't sure he listened to all those words of sincere confession he shared with him.

"I want just one proper date," Iruka became bolder, feeling that he controls the situation.

Basically, it should be asked in a polite voice in some random circumstances, staying one meter and a half away from each other. But this man was too delicious for his own sake and too appealing for Iruka, to stay away from him even a second when he could lay his hands on him.

Meanwhile the said hands worked to make the bulge in the pants even more massive. And they succeeded very well.

"Iruka, wait…" whispered the silver-haired man, loosing the last threads of defense and beginning to push his hips forward with intention to intensify Iruka's doing.

"No, please, go out on a date with me," whispered Iruka pleadingly. Actually, he was loosing the track of his talk too. Their movements became harmonious and now it looked more like a sexual act than a mere conversation.

"Okay, as you wish, a date then," The man nodded several times. It was probably because Iruka started to unbutton his pants and slid one probing finger into a gape. The hardened hotness of flesh was so impressive that he hurried to speak before he becomes speechless in admiration.

"Meet me next Saturday, noontime near the fountain of the central square," Iruka murmured into the man's ear and licked the ear shell teasingly, "Repeat, so I know you won't forget it."

"Next Saturday, noontime, central square, fountain…"

Iruka hummed, very much pleased with his own inventiveness. There was no chance he'll loose this man again!

His hands freed the man's length from the pants and he positioned them: one hand holding the erected shaft and another one cupping the balls.

"Now, say it again, for me to be sure you remember it well," said Iruka. His hands already lived their own life, exploring the tender flesh, caressing it, enjoying the firmness.

"Ahhh, I'll meet you in the central square at noon, I promise. Next Saturday, I'll be there."

"Yes you will…" Iruka murmured, continuing his manipulations, "We are going to have a nice date. And afterwards we will probably become two naughty men and do some wicked things to each other."

The man groaned loudly and the voice bounced back from the high sealing.

"Tsh, be quiet," whispered Iruka into his ear, "You don't want us to be discovered here in such compromising position, do you?"

The silver-haired head shook. But then the man made an effort to move his hands from the shelf to help Iruka treat his erection. Iruka stopped him and made him stay leaning on the shelf as before.

Two tanned hands continued to pat the large erection. Iruka noticed that the silver-haired man observes his own penis being squeezed and pleasured by Iruka's fingers. It was so arousing, that he barely managed to stay calm. To distract himself, he intensified the movements and additionally started to shove the man's ass with his hips, to make the man, in his turn, forcefully push into his welcoming hands. The man shivered in Iruka's arms, tilted his head back and Iruka's welcoming hands performed several quick long strokes along his length, letting him spill the semen at the boxes in front of them.

They stood for a minute in complete silence, until the barely recognizable sound of rustling fabric reached their ears.

"Go!" the silver-haired man exhaled and kicked the box nearest to them on the floor, "Take your order and go."

"Remember about the date!" said Iruka strictly.

He waited until he received a nod and only then grabbed the box and ran to the nearest passage way. As soon as he disappeared around the corner he heard the steps and froze. Through the gape in the boxes he could see two figures approaching his silver-haired craze, whose name he ones again forgot to ask.

"Well, well, well," drawled one of the newcomers, observing the scene. This man had a nonchalant look and had a pencil in his teeth, "It's our newbie then."

The second figure turned out to be also a man; this one was neater, but had a scarred skin on the left side of his face and spiky hair.

"Hello," he said officially.

The silver-haired man slightly bowed to them. He already came to his senses and managed to fix his clothes. Iruka was almost sure it must go smooth, simply another random check of service; they couldn't be watching them all this time, could they?

"Hello, head manager."

"That was really impressive, newbie," the man with the pencil declared, time after time chewing the wooden stick with definite pleasure, "Just as I said before, you are naughty."

Iruka bit his lip. They saw them after all.

"Sorry, I understand, it's unacceptable," mumbled the silver-haired man quietly.

"It could be okay, of course," said the head manager suddenly, "if not all this mess you caused to the property," He pointed his finger at the pile of boxes, richly covered in seminal fluid. Iruka gasped and closed his mouth with his hand. He didn't pay any attention where exactly he made the man come. He only cared about the orgasm to be intensive and enjoyable.

The pencil-chewer looked at the head manager and pushed him slightly with his shoulder.

"It'll dry soon and no one will notice it. C'mon, there is nothing we didn't…"

But the head manager interrupted him.

"No! It's not because of the act itself, it's because of the fact that he was caught," he said firmly, turned around and walked down the corridor of shelves, "Get your papers and leave."

The other man looked at the silver-haired man and shrugged.

"Sorry, buddy, it's your own fault, I can't help it."

"Yeah," drawled the silver haired man, definitely disappointed, "But thank you anyway."

Iruka clenched his fingers around the box and ran away. He didn't know where he was heading; his mind was blank so far. Still, soon enough he saw the opened door in front of him and went out right into the bathed in sunlight street. As he walked along the road, he realized he didn't pay for the parcel. But it could be fixed later.

Wishing to get rid of stressful emotions, Iruka went straight home with intention to open the box. A big bottle of scotch could surely help him out of this problem. But, instead of the bottles with alcohol there were some other things in the box. Confused, Iruka checked the name on the side of the box. It was exactly his name and his ID number. He shrugged, fished out a strange tube and stared at the label.

Then Iruka laughed hysterically. The tube said there was no alcohol inside, it was actually a lube.

Tossing the tube up and catching it, Iruka left the box on the table and headed to the bathroom.

When he gets to that silver-haired man and he becomes officially his, he'll make him pay for this cruel joke and this task is going to require a lot of lube indeed. Yet, for now, he can use a bit of it to get rid of his stress and fantasize about the date next Saturday.


	5. Chapter 5 - Circus

## Circus

Kakashi walked along the street, then suddenly stopped and climbed on the wall to look down at the square. This was not a central square, and it was not Saturday, but Friday, so he was not at all sure why his mood was so enormously good. There was no reason for it, really; he just lost another worthy job and didn't find the new one yet.

What he found was a moonlighting, a partial side-work at the circus. It was unofficial and dangerous. Actually, he had to be a living target for the knife-thrower. Kakashi knew he was fast and nimble enough to be able to dodge the flying knifes.

And he must be indeed, while the knife-thrower was the old man with blurring vision and constantly trembling hands. The director of the circus kept him probably because the man worked there for eternity already; he closed his eyes at the knife-thrower's weaknesses as long as the old man provided a fitting target for the performance and a worthy show.

For the risk of being stabbed Kakashi got almost nothing. But even this little money helped him out. He owned a big house, it was his property, yet he wasn't ready to sell or mortgage an ancient family residence even in spite of he was the only one of his family alive.

Getting a good job, as it turned out, was not an easy task. After many efforts in different professions Kakashi still had no idea what he wanted to do. The only thing he knew – the work of his dreams should fit his abilities and bring him satisfaction.

So far, Kakashi managed to find quite a satisfaction in those weak efforts. But it wasn't because of the nice specialties of professions; it was because of one specific person who had a nerve to appear at the most unfitting moments, make Kakashi understand he has nothing to do with that place and force him to get fired.

Every single time, as soon as Kakashi got fired from the place, he realized this one wasn't his dream job for sure and started to look for something new. That man, Umino Iruka, must be an angel. If you can call 'an angel' anyone, whom you are allowed to thoroughly fuck, of course.

From his high position on the wall, Kakashi had a perfect opportunity to observe the diverse people flocking to the circus's entrance. He smiled under his mask. There were a lot of children in the crowd, some of them with their parents, but also a lot of them in big groups with one or two teachers as supervisors.

Kakashi liked to watch the hectic movements of the crowd, as well as analyze an individual's behavior while being a part of the crowd. Most of the people were like sheep, following the main flow. Although sometimes there could be recognized the rare soul-diamonds, who made the whole horde change direction and follow their strong will.

And one of those must be an extremely emphatic teacher in the middle of the crowd. Staying too far away, Kakashi didn't hear what he cried, but he had a great view of the teacher commanding his class to gather on the left side of the entrance, definitely waiting for other children to join their company. It was at first. But then he seemed to suddenly remember it was the right side, not the left, where they should be waiting. Kakashi caught himself chuckling as the teacher started to arrange and command his class's great relocation to another side through the moving crowd.

There must be a crazy roam near the entrance, Kakashi could imagine it. He watched with admiration the brave teacher first shouting and waving his hands at several stubborn men and women, then bowing at them apologetically. After the whole group achieved their destination, the teacher sunk into the reverie, as if he wasn't sure that this side was the right side, even in spite of it was indeed the right one relative to the entrance. Kakashi laughed. The man must have the huge problem with either memory or spatial orientation.

And then the laugh died on Kakashi's lips. The teacher just turned to the side and he got a chance to see the tanned profile and a perky pony tail on the nape. It was his 'angel' – the man he had slept with, the man he desired during lonely nights; the man, who already caused him several disgusting showdowns with the different bosses.

Kakashi's good mood disappeared, replaced with a thrilling excitement.

"Iruka," he murmured to himself. He came closer to observe the teacher more intently. The children definitely respected him, daring to ask questions only after raising a hand or being addressed, staying in group and politely waiting for the teacher's command. Good training, admitted Kakashi. He knew it was a hell of work to keep the little brats under control.

All of sudden there was a loud cry.

"Iruka-sensei!" A young woman with the short brown hair was coming closer to the teacher and his class. She brought several children with her and, to Kakashi's utter amazement, carried a big plushy pig under her arm, "We've found you! Finally."

"Sorry," Iruka smiled at the woman apologetically, "I'm afraid I've got confused with the meeting point. Again."

"It's okay," the woman waved her hand and sent Iruka a kind, understanding smile, "I expected something of the sort and just looked for you all over the place instead of waiting," At the end of the sentence her smile transformed into the foxy green and her gaze fixed at the entrance, "Shall we go and get to our seats?"

A strong blush appeared on Iruka's cheeks. Kakashi almost moaned at the sight, feeling a wave of heat wash through his body and slowly retreat, concentrating somewhere in the region under his bellybutton. The teacher was very luring and for sure desirable, but Kakashi couldn't allow himself go and steal him, at least not right now. Moreover, he'd better stay out of his sight! He hoped Iruka won't recognize him during his performance, in costume and mask and stuff. Still, may be after the performance…?

Kakashi shook his head disapprovingly. They were meant to have a date the next day at noon. He could wait 24 hours, couldn't he?

"Yes, let's go," Iruka hurried to nod to his colleague and commanded the children to move forward in organized column of two in the row.

Kakashi sighed and went to the dressing room he and the old knife-thrower used for changing and requisite. The old man actually lived there, but there was a little part of the room, fenced by the dark heavy curtain, which was only Kakashi's.

The first thing Kakashi actually did when he settled there, was throwing away all empty bottles. The knife-thrower was a heavy drunkard and the whole room was not only full of that trash, but also saturated by the cheap alcohol fumes.

Wincing at the smell he hated, but knowing he'll get used to it in couple of minutes, Kakashi went to the single chair in the room and undressed, carefully folding his clothes. Then he put on the leather pants and the special body armor to prevent the injuries in case of a stray stab. He heard the loud music and the noise of applause, indicating that the performance just started. Now he had to wait for more than an hour; his appearance was inquired at the very end of the show. After tugging on a black mask, which had to cover the lower part of his face, he looked into the big mirror on the wall. Except for the chair it was the only furniture in his little corner. Also it concurrently represented the only source of light, because there was no real lamp here, only tiny bulbs ingrained into the mirror's frame.

The knife-thrower coughed somewhere behind the curtain and Kakashi heard the characteristic sound of the bottle being opened and then the gulps as the liquid was hungrily swallowed. He sighed. The old man wasn't a bad person; he just couldn't get over his inner problems and memories.

Kakashi had enough time so far and, instead of sitting in his corner and inhaling the unpleasant alcohol fumes, he decided to go see his favorite white tiger. Also, if he was lucky, he could try a short peek at Iruka from behind the curtain; it's if he could find the teacher among the audience in the stands, of course.

Kakashi pulled on the white loose shirt and fixed the mask around his neck. Then he told the old knife-thrower that he'll be back soon, went into the corridor and headed to the area of big arena.

The tiger softly roared and snuggled to his palm as Kakashi patted him, simultaneously staring through the hole in the curtain at the stands, which were sunk in complete darkness. For sure, only arena was illuminated, and not the stands. The rare moving lighting units picked out random faces from the gazing crowd, but Kakashi wasn't so naïve to believe he'll be lucky enough. With regret, he turned back to the tiger and started to stroke his fur, when a familiar voice attracted his attention. Kakashi slightly tilted his head and his eyes widened.

"I'm very sorry to disturb," Iruka whispered loudly to the very annoyed employee, who was getting ready to open the curtain and let the next performers enter the arena, "But I think I got lost. Would you be so kind and tell me where the restroom is?"

The employee only waved his hand at Iruka, wordlessly asking him to disappear.

Kakashi whistled. This teacher surely had problems if he got so far while looking for the restroom.

To his great horror the whistle attracted Iruka's attention; he turned around and looked strait at Kakashi.

Kakashi gulped. In one quick movement he tugged the mask up and slipped into the corridor, hoping Iruka won't recognize him. As he hurried down the corridor, he heard the soft steps behind his back and the uncertain voice calling 'Hey!' Panting not because of the effort, but because of pure excitement, Kakashi slipped into the dressing room and hid in his corner, behind the heavy curtain.

The minute passed and he exhaled, deciding that Iruka lost his track, when the sudden sound of the opening door made him freeze.

"Yes?" he heard the old man's weak voice and the loud sound of the falling bottles while he definitely searched for unopened one.

"I was looking for…" it was Iruka, stuttering, "Do you know… A tall man, his hair silver…"

"Silver?" the old man muttered and Kakashi swore under his breath. He took the name 'Silver' as a pseudonym for the circus. Almost everyone here had a made-up name; Kakashi had to think of one too and he ended with this, exactly the name Iruka said he'll call him on their very first encounter.

"Silver is there," The old man's voice clanged and Kakashi heard slow unsure steps approach his hiding place.

Kakashi bit his lower lip. Iruka's head appeared between the curtain's folds and his eyes met Kakashi's. There was the pause; then Iruka smiled, stepped to Kakashi and tugged the mask from his shocked face.

"Playing stealthy ninja, aren't we?" Iruka murmured, definitely happy he caught him. Kakashi started to feel the happiness rise in him too. And not just the happiness!

"Why follow me? We are to meet tomorrow," whispered Kakashi.

"I saw you, I caught you and I want you now," answered the teacher.

During the long minute while Iruka stared at his lips and licked his own lips, Kakashi fought with his sanity. He tried to stay calm, but the heat and the familiar appealing scent, emanating from the man in front of him, weakened his defense in no time. He placed his hands at Iruka's waist and their mouths met in a heated kiss.

The lustful dreams about Iruka, which dominated Kakashi's mind almost every night, made him act rough, press into the other man, grab his body, squeeze him in his arms. But Iruka was obviously excited too. He encouraged Kakashi's harsh onslaught with suppressed groans and let the pale hands touch him everywhere.

The body armor was a definite hindrance, so Kakashi pushed Iruka away, hastily removing the shirt and unclasping the heavy vest's clamps. The teacher stepped back to him and helped him to pull it off.

"Be quiet," whispered Kakashi, a leering smile on his lips. He liked the way the teacher shamelessly touched his bare skin with his careful fingers, and he liked that specific desirous look in the man's eyes. It promised him a lot of passionate moments.

"You look so good," Iruka traced Kakashi's chest with his both hands, squeezing the nipples on the way down, "Sexy man in leather," He cupped Kakashi's genitals and raised the head to see his eyes, "I want you to take me rough and fast," With those words Iruka unbuttoned his own pants and lowered them just enough to expose his ass.

Kakashi didn't have to be invited twice, especially in such circumstances. He turned Iruka around, made him lean at the chair's back and pressed his, still covered by the soft leather, penis to the naked butt.

"I'd love to do it for you," he confirmed, undoing his pants and freeing his already erected and leaking cock. Holding the cock in one hand, he made Iruka turn his head to the right and watch his actions through the mirror.

Iruka exhaled loudly, when he not only felt the weight of Kakashi's cock on his sacrum, but also saw its enormous hardness resting there in the mirror's reflection.

Kakashi reached for the bottle of the body oil. Quickly, he covered his erection in oil, carelessly spilled some oil into the gape between Iruka's buttocks and, without any preparation, pushed into the man's exposed hole. Iruka was tight, but Kakashi was very insistent and soon enough his cock was inside to the very hilt.

"Good," whispered Iruka, his eyes closed while the body was adjusting to the encroached hardness.

Kakashi hummed.

"Open your eyes and watch me," he demanded in a low voice and waited until Iruka's gaze focused on the reflection in the mirror. The teacher had a wonderful side view of himself leaning at the back of the chair and Kakashi pushing into him. As Kakashi moved out he looked into the mirror too and hardened even more at the sight of his cock leaving and sinking back into Iruka, "Watch how nicely it works."

And he started to move slow, but ruthlessly, emphatically, hard. Iruka arched with every thrust, taking him inside and wordlessly begging for more.

"You must have one thing I would like to..." Kakashi continued to repeatedly pump into the teacher's ass, but now he also took Iruka's erected cock into his hand and squeezed it fondly.

The cock twitched in Kakashi's hand and he gasped as the wave of excitement went down his spine. He felt Iruka's fingers covering his own and making him move the hand up and down along the impressive shaft.

"Shut up and fuck me!" hissed Iruka.

Kakashi began to push deeper and harsher, enjoying every thrust. His movements became more hectic, he was on the edge. The man under him panted, his mouth opened wide because the sensations of approaching orgasm overwhelmed him. When Kakashi felt the muscles of the ass contrast around him, he pulled his cock out and spilled the semen at Iruka's sacrum.

"You are a perfect fuck every single time we do it," Kakashi whispered and kissed the unmarred spot on Iruka's ass.

Iruka grunted, not moving from his position and giving Kakashi time to enjoy the view of his freshly fucked ass, covered in semen.

Suddenly there was a noise and somebody opened the door.

"Hey, guys, are you insane? You are to start your performance in two minutes! Hurry up!"

Kakashi pulled up his mask and gripped his white shirt.

"Silver, c'mon, we are late!" The old man shouted, so Kakashi gave Iruka's used butt one last slap and left.

Half-way to arena Kakashi was buttoning the shirt when he remembered that he forgot to take on the body armor. But he ignored the fact. First of all there was no time to return for it now, and, moreover, he was always quick enough to avoid knifes.

There were drums and he went in the arena and let two employees tie him to the big wooden shield. His arms and legs were fixed now, but the torso was free to move from side to side, so he could avoid being speared.

The old man appeared. He was staggering and stumbled several times before he stopped at the right spot to throw his knifes. He bowed to the audience and turned to his target. Kakashi saw how severely his hands were shaking.

"Ready, Silver?" the old man asked quietly.

Kakashi nodded, straining his muscles and concentrating on his movements to shift in time. Drums became louder than ever.

The knife-thrower raised his both hands, aimed a blow and threw seven knifes one after another.

Right at this moment Kakashi heard the loud desperate shriek. His head darted to the side on its own accord and his eyes met Iruka's widened orbs. The very next second he felt a sudden pain and lowered his head to look at his body. There were two knifes in his chest, and two asymmetrical red spots appeared, marring his white shirt.

He turned his head and looked at Iruka's shocked face one more time before his body abandoned him and slumped within the ties.


	6. Chapter 6 - School of Art

## School of Art

Every day Iruka made himself stand up, he made himself get ready for the new day, he forced himself eat and go to work, in spite of the enormous pain of loss, which was so fresh it burned him from inside.

Every day he went to the Academy and after that to his second job at the School of Art, but he couldn't forget about what happened nearly a month ago.

He called all hospitals, trying to find out if they had a silver-haired patient with stab wounds. It was in vain, the operators only got angry with him, because he didn't know the exact name of the patient. When he lost all hope of finding out about the man this way, he went directly to the circus. The old drunkard, who had a half of guilt on him, told Iruka above all things they didn't bring the stabbed man into the hospital because he was working unofficially. Their regular medic treated his wounds and he was sent home, wherever that home was. And no one saw him since.

In his dreams Iruka still saw the shaking hands of the drunkard sending the sharp knifes and the eye of his silver-haired man, looking at him with tender regret; and then that eye rolled and the body, which was once so livid and strong, went limp and distant. And Iruka cried. He felt so guilty and so sorry, but he could do nothing, nothing at all. It was too late.

There was no chance to fix the things now, and it was silly to hate that old knife-thrower, but Iruka swore he won't drink alcohol ever again. The silver-haired man plainly didn't approve that habit even when they met by chance, so the only thing Iruka could do now was to grant at least his one wish. He even promised his last left bottle of gin, well hidden in his classroom, to that addicted colleague of his, the one who wore the black sunglasses whatever the weather outside was.

Iruka looked like zombie, mechanically lecturing and teaching, but barely noticed anything around.

It was until the day, when, lost in thoughts and grief, Iruka bumped into somebody in the middle of the school's corridor. When he raised his tired eyes, he saw the silver-haired man, who rubbed his chest with the hiss of great pain.

Iruka froze when he realized who stood in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked, immediately forgetting about his pain and glaring at Iruka.

"I teach kids drawing," Iruka answered automatically. His first thought was that he had another dream, "But what can you do here?"

"Martial arts. Surprised?" the man drawled lazily and put his hands into his pockets. The move was familiar. Still it wasn't a move the silver-haired man usually made when he entered Iruka's dreams. It was too chaste. So it had to be reality.

Iruka shook his head, feeling a fake smile strain his lips. He supposed he looked like hell after all crying and depressive moods he cherished during last few weeks. He should go comb his hair nicely and use some cream to disguise the black circles under his eyes. Iruka sighed. What was all this he was thinking about right now when his crush stood in front of him, alive and available?

The man watched Iruka through half-lidded eyes with unreadable expression on his handsome face. This lazy manner made Iruka nervous. But, more than that, as soon as he saw it, he had got a strong wish to wipe this expression off that pretty face. And he knew exactly how he could do it. He could take the man's face in his hands, bring it closer to his own face, and watch the expression change from indifferent and apathetic to something more vivid, maybe even excited. Iruka, personally, was extremely excited. In spite of he knew well that the body in front of him was injured, all he desired was to get his arms around it, to feel the pale skin under his fingertips, to hold firmly and never let this beauty go away from him again.

"Not happy to see me, are you?" the silver-haired man murmured and Iruka couldn't help but shudder. Was he happy? No, he wasn't! He was in pure ecstasy, because life wasn't that cruel to him after all.

"What makes you come to this conclusion?" Iruka asked, doing his best not to pounce and to look as ignorant as his opponent.

Surrounded by the children and teachers scurrying around, they stood for several long moments in the middle of the corridor, just staring at each other, but then the man had a nerve to smirk in Iruka's face.

"I know you for some time already and, well, it never took you so long to jump me before."

The bright red blush tainted Iruka's cheeks. He narrowed his eyes at the silver-haired man and folded his itching arms.

"But I'm at work!" he hissed desperately. The necessity to keep the distance drove him mad, yet there were rules and he had to behave.

"Oh, that's priceless. It didn't stop you, not once, when it was me who was at work!"

The man pulled one hand out of the pocket and waved it. Iruka had to suppress an urge to reach for it and bring it to his lips. He reminded himself that they were still in the school corridor and people could be watching.

"I think I see where you are going with this," Iruka said, desperate notes in his voice. He wasn't angry at the man, he was angry at himself for getting hard only because of the sound of his seductive murmur.

"Do you?" the man wondered bitterly, definitely not realizing what emotions he evoked.

Iruka swallowed.

"Follow me," he said and turned around, heading to his classroom.

They entered the empty classroom, and Iruka closed the door behind them and hid the key in his pocket. After these precautions he started to slowly approach his silver-haired crush, who seemed unaware of Iruka's movements and stood near the opened window, observing the children playing hide-and-seek in the courtyard.

Suddenly he spoke.

"You are not allowed to squeeze me, hug me or press me into the wall. So far my injuries hurt too much to even think about doing something abrupt."

"Who told you I wanted anything like that?" Iruka asked, trying to sound hurt and wronged, although he simply ached to lay his hands on that pale body.

The silver-haired man turned around to face Iruka and sat at the windowsill.

"You won't fool me; I see it in your eyes. They glint magically every time you are up to something nasty."

Iruka laughed. As if this man had a chance to see him in other situations! They didn't even meet once to simply talk. Every single time, they were too busy satisfying their own desires. Smiling broadly, Iruka came to the window and positioned his hands on the surface of the windowsill on each side of the sitting man, leaning closer and closer to him until their lips were almost touching.

"I asked you on a date, but it went in vane," whispered Iruka to the pale lips and planted a chaste kiss on them.

"I came to that silly fountain every Saturday since I was able to walk, but you were never there," answered the man and kissed Iruka back as chastely, letting their lips barely touch. Iruka closed his eyes at the sweetness of the kiss.

"I didn't think you will come, I thought you were dead," he said, making their mouths merge briefly one more time.

"Buried me already, have you?"

Immediately Iruka's eyes went wide open and filled with tears. He sobbed.

"You don't know what I was through," he hissed hysterically, not able to stop the flow of tears. He made an effort to retreat, but the man caught his face in his palms and started to plant kisses all over his cheeks, wiping away the tears with his soft lips.

"I don't blame you. I'm just glad that we met again."

Iruka nodded, weakly. He was glad too. And he wanted to show that man how glad he was.

"Please, don't cry," pleaded the man, sounding surprisingly hurt.

Nodding again, Iruka raised his hands to remove the man's palms from his face. The man looked at him in alert, but did nothing to stop him. He didn't even move when Iruka made him spread his legs and resided between them on his knees.

Iruka's head spin slightly as he buried his nose in the man's crotch and inhaled deeply, enjoying his specific scent.

"Hey," Iruka heard the smile in the man's voice and smiled too, but didn't remove his head from his comfortable position, "What are you up to?"

Iruka laughed weakly and this time he raised his head. As his mouth opened to share the words, his hands already worked on the zipper of the man's pants.

"I want to squeeze you in my arms, but I'm not allowed. So I plan to make you high and you can't deny me this little pleasure after all I suffered," he declared firmly and leered at the now exposed cock.

The man sighed and patted his head, then reached for his hair tie and set the brown mane free.

"I'm afraid I can't deny you anything at all."

Iruka's smile widened and he licked his lips, caring to make them as moist as possible. Then he lowered his head and started to nuzzle, lick and nibble the available and so desired penis, making it harder and harder with every second of his pleasant job.

The fingers in his hair were only massaging his scalp, but suddenly they clenched and tugged him away from already huge erection.

Iruka growled in disappointment. Still, his disappointment didn't last long. He watched the pale hand grab the result of his hard work and strike it tenderly in front of his eyes. Iruka licked his lips again and made an effort to reach the tip of the cock with his tongue.

The man groaned, definitely enjoying the view of eager Iruka.

"Enough of foreplay. It's time for sucking and swallowing," he murmured affectionately, "Don't you think?"

Iruka wanted to say that he doesn't need to think, he needs to feel a whole length of the shaft inside him, but, instead of talking, he opened his mouth and looked up at the man.

The silver-haired man licked his own suddenly dry lips looking down at Iruka's ready mouth and unclenched his fist, letting him proceed with his cock.

And Iruka bent over the crotch to show his best. Knowing his abilities, he started with sucking of the very tip and slowly lowered further, taking more and more flesh into his mouth. He continued to slightly suck and massage the shaft with his tongue, but soon enough it was too much of a tease even for him. So he withdrew and began to move up and down the shaft, trying to swallow more with every bow.

"I'm close," whispered the man, patting Iruka's head, "Would you swallow all…? To hide evidence…?"

Iruka moaned and sped up. His pace became persistent and emphatic. And then he was swallowing, enjoying every drop as well as the shudders of the pale body.

The man was almost through his orgasm when the door's lock clicked and the door opened wide, revealing Iruka's annoying colleague in his silly black sunglasses.

"What? Ah… men! How…?" he cried, observing Iruka lick the last traces of seminal fluid off the silver-haired man's penis. Finally he found the words and pointed his finger at two men near the window, "For that you'll be fired, both of you!"

After his colleague ran away, Iruka jumped up, his eyes wide in shock.

"Can I be fired this time, when I wasn't even hired yet?" the silver-haired man stood up too and fixed his clothes. Iruka looked at him, but there was no mocking in his eyes, just interest.

All of sudden the colleague in black sunglasses appeared in the classroom again. He was whining and came there obviously not by himself. Behind him, Iruka noticed the director of the school.

"Now, now, what can be here so impressive, that made you run around and bump into people?"

The man in black sunglasses only howled weakly and pointed his finger at Iruka.

Iruka sighed and pointed his own finger in direction of his desk.

"The bottle is right there, under the table," After giving that direction, Iruka turned to the big man with an impressive mane of white hair and bowed to him, "I'm very sorry, director. You know how the addictive persons falter down the line when denied what they desire."

The director nodded as he watched the man in the sunglasses disappear behind the door while tenderly clutching the labeled bottle to his chest.

"Quite true, I saw it happen many times."

Iruka relaxed, very much satisfied with his quick wit. But at that moment, to his utter surprise, his silver-haired crush came closer to his director and handed him a book.

"Can I have an autograph, please?" he asked.

The director took his book and smiled, looking for a pen in his pocket.

"So you recognized me," he muttered, definitely pleased, "And you must be…"

"My name is Hatake Kakashi," the silver-haired man announced.

"You must be the man who applies for a vacancy of the Martial Arts teacher," The director wrote several words in Kakashi's book and returned it to its owner, "I'm sorry we don't have groups now, but if you'll come short before the autumn begins, there will be a new selection and you can choose your new students. I'll remember about your application until that time," He made a pause and squinted at the blushing Iruka, "And Iruka-sensei will surely remind me if I'll forget."

Iruka nodded, blushing even deeper shade of red.

"Thank you," said Kakashi, smiling.

"I wish you a good evening then," the director murmured, assessing them both with an expert eye before going out of the classroom.

"You never told me before. You have a rather peculiar name…" drawled Iruka when they were left alone.

"What you not say," the silver-haired man frowned, his expression a little bit hurt, "Maybe it's because you never showed interest in my name?"

Iruka laughed and waved his hand. He was glad he learned this man's name finally, but there was one thing that bothered him.

"Listen, Kakashi," Iruka started seriously, "We shouldn't do any wicked things at school. If I loose this partial job I'll have no money to pay for my room and will probably end on the street!"

"Well," drawled the silver-haired man, "First of all, it was your initiative…" He noticed an annoyed expression on Iruka's face and continued, "But it doesn't matter, you can live with me in my house."

"Oh, really?" Iruka said in a sarcastic tone, grinning evilly, "And this means I can also feed you until the autumn comes?"

The man nodded and crossed his hands on his chest.

"The whole month long until the autumn comes," he confirmed, trying to sound serious too, but with definite hints of tease.

Iruka rolled his eyes as if he was hesitating, but then gave up. He wanted to be near that man and he didn't really care.

"I'd like that; I'd like to feed you even longer."

"You don't have to," said Kakashi with the laugh, "I'll find another job for this month, maybe another circus…"

"No, no circuses!" shouted Iruka heatedly, "There is no way you are risking your life again! Never ever, you hear me?"

The man looked at him with a strange expression in his one visible eye.

"Okay, no circuses," he said slowly and reached for Iruka's hand, "Let's go, I'll show you where my home is, it's just two-minute walk from here."

Iruka stared at him in disbelieve while they walked along the now empty corridor of the School of Art.

"How could it be? The Academy I work in is just in five-minute walk from this place, because two directors are sort of old friends. But when I left your home after our first time together and ran to Academy, I spent two hours to reach the place!"

"You made several dozens of circles, I think," Kakashi patted Iruka's head as if he was a small child.

Iruka pouted and continued to pout until they approached the house. There he turned around on the porch to see the surroundings.

"There is the School of Art," he pointed to the left, where it was possible to see the red roof with one small, but very recognizable weather vane on top of it.

"And there is your Academy, I guess," the silver-haired man pointed to the right and Iruka recognized the upper floors of the very familiar building.

"That's great!" cried Iruka, "Now I won't be able to loose any of these even if I'll try hard!"

"You'd better not," Kakashi nodded and opened the door, "Come inside," he added impatiently.

Iruka entered the house and looked straight into the silver-haired man's visible eye.

"I remember that you are injured, but I think I can ride you, so you won't have to move a lot," he said, "I'd like to do it now, if you are not objecting. Otherwise I'd like to ride you after the dinner."

Kakashi smirked and took a step back, making Iruka follow him.

"You can ride me now and after the dinner too," he declared after a significant pause, leading Iruka deeper into the house in direction of the bedroom, "I also would like you to ride me in the morning before you go to your Academy…"

Iruka beamed, nodding at every phrase and closing the distance between them with every step.

"…And you are to come here during the lunch break to feed me as you promised to do," continued Kakashi, "There could be one short ride too. Otherwise I'll be urged to go to the Academy and search for you to get…"

Iruka stopped him. He couldn't allow that happen in the Academy.

"Sounds great, but don't you think we will be sex-overdosed soon?" murmured Iruka affectionately, very happy with the mere thought of it.

"Well, I hope not. I have to restore after this injury and train my body before I start as a Martial Arts teacher," Kakashi let Iruka start unbuttoning his shirt, while he was tenderly stroking Iruka's hips. "As a fan of the rough sex, you'll be a good support in my training. I'll make you my simulator."

Iruka blushed and licked his lips in anticipation. He couldn't wait to start that training properly.


End file.
